Another Moon
by FantasyEye
Summary: Another moon, another reminder as to why Rohenna had to start Hogwarts in her 6th year. But on meeting Lily and the Marauders she soon learns that everyone has secrets.
1. Exceeds Expectations

**Author Note: Hi! This is my first fanfiction so any advice is welcome! I have the general story mapped out, but with room for new ideas as well!:)**

**I know it starts slow, it'll get more interesting and quicker though. The main character is Rohenna Rose, I made her up and a few others like the elf and Professor Brightstone etc. I have tried to stick to the original J. K. Rowlings version as much as possible, and it's set in James and Lily's time:)**

**I have re-read millions but i'm sure you'll find a spelling mistake, just let me know! **

**(For some annoying reason it changes the 'owls' and 'newts' to 'O.' and 'N.E.' when I write them in capitals but writing owls is confusing, because im talking about the grades:| Sorry!)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

- Chapter One -

_Exceeds Expectations_

As part of the Ministry's Law, all widarding schools are obliged to teach students in preparation for their O.W.L examinations. After that, there is no reinforced Law concerning the higher N.E.W.T levels. The most well known and highest academic achieving school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, were among the very few who continued teaching on into N.E.W.T levels.

Saint Kristina Night-Castle, joined with its sister Saint Dianna Night-Castle, lay proudly alongside the countries more forgotten about schools. Housing a total between them of four hundred students. Their long dark corridors mourning the absence of the crowds they were built for, and their spiralling staircases still stood strong from lack of wear. Empty frames lined the walls; not even the paintings had bothered to stay.

The enthusiastic spirit of the two ancient sister schools had long since died with the Night sisters, Kristina and Dianna. The witch's dreams of bettering Hogwarts at where they were taught, soon drifted only occasionally into the memories of the oldest of wizards. A foolish plan, but nevertheless the schools still remained - turning merely four hundred, approaching of-age, witches and wizards out with Acceptable O..

From then on it was the students personal decision whether to apply for another school to complete their N.E., or hang about until they are of-age. Like nearly the whole population of Saint Kristina's, Rohenna Rose dreamed of Hogwarts School. It was the summer after Rohenna's fifth year, five long and painful years. She, with only a handful others, had braved the summer in the prison. Not that she had a choice; her parents had died only half-way through her second year and with no home or family to return to the school had become her cage.

But they didn't die without pride, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed them. They resisted his cause, it was enough for Rohenna. The war was ongoing, it seemed unlikely to ever end but what did it matter now? All it could take now was her. She had no relatives to worry about, or friends to miss. You learn in times like these, not to get close to people; war is no time for friendships.

The corridor echoed her footsteps as she paced, a small amount of summer light crept through the high windows and with it bird songs. _Happy Birthday, _she thought. This time five years ago, she had ran into the living room where her parents had glanced across curiously at their excited eleven-year-old.

"What is it, dear?" Mother had asked.

"Looks like a letter," her father injected as Rohenna climbed between them onto the sofa. "Read it out."

"It's from Hogwarts!" She had squealed, 16-year-old Rohenna laughed aloud at her ignorance.

_"Dear Miss Rose,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at _

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed _

_a list of all necessary books and equipment-"_

She'd had to stop reading the letter every eleven-year-old awaits; her father had snatched it out of her eager grip. The faces she had looked up to next were full of pity and worry. She knew really, that she was different. It made sense her not going to Hogwarts, they wouldn't understand her. But Saint Kristina's wasn't too bad, not until she lost her parents.

The ray of light flickered in front of 16-year-old Rohenna, but before she could react a large brown owl swooped down from the high windows. It landed on the concrete floor and looked up at her expectantly, almost impatient. Around its leg a small letter was tied, Rohenna's stomach lurched. Her O.. With shaky hands she pulled the letter free and watched the owl fly out through the same window, slightly in awe of its freedom.

After reading the letter once she did a double take;

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: E_

_ Care of Magical Creatures: E _

_ Divination: A _

_ Herbology: A _

_ Potions: E _

_ Charms: A _

_ Muggle Studies: A _

_ Transfiguration: E _

She'd passed everything! But this meant... Rohenna struggled to comprehend it for a moment. _Hogwarts._ The word teased her; she was eleven again with her first letter, but what was to stop her now?

_'__You're different, but you'll learn to mask it well, come sixth year and you'll walk proudly into Hogwarts...' _her father's words had irritated her for weeks before Rohenna had calmed down. It'd seemed so far, but now, would she? Now she could? _Hogwarts._

Of course she would, her parents would have wanted it. With an uncomfortable pressing feeling Rohenna Disaparated into her room, her suitcase sat in its usual packed state with only _Hogwarts: A History_ left open on small bed frame. A glance towards her moon chart also promised at least two weeks of peace. Then a quick scribbled note explaining her plans to apply for Hogwarts later, Rohenna sat up, pleased with herself.

"Maisy?" she called, a small _pop _followed with the arrival of a tiny, girly house-elf.

"Yes, Miss?" she squeaked.

"Take this down to Professor Brightstone, and make sure he reads it."

"Yes Miss!" Maisy nodded and grabbed the note before Disaparating.

It's the first of August, only four weeks before Rohenna would finally walk through the famous halls of Hogwarts. She'd be safe there, it wasn't a secret that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is frightened of Professor Dumbledore. Also, with no disrespects to Saint Kristina's, the teachers at Hogwarts are commonly written about for their magical skills. Without realising it Rohenna had her wand resting gently in her right hand, with it wordlessly she packed her book and wrote another letter, this one addressed to Hogwarts.

_Pop._

"Exceeds Expectations!" Professor Brightstone exclaimed, he was a short wizard with wild, greying hair. Rohenna had only ever respected his Professor status. Truly she found him amusing, and his slightly angry front only added to this, "you got that right, elf?"

"Yessir!" squeaked Maisy who was more than a little scared of the Head Teacher.

"Honestly Proffessor, look," Rohenna insisted showing him the letter.

After a moment's hesitation he looked up, "well, then, that changes things." Maisy glanced up at Rohenna hopefully who excused her from the conversation, she then Disaparated. "And what's that?"

Rohenna looked down at the letter she'd been writing and blushed, "my letter to Hogwarts, sir."

Professor Brightstone coloured, "without my permission? Lucky for you that your O. back you up young lady. I want you out by next week." _Pop._

**That's chapter one! I have a chapter two ready but I want to see how this one went first, too long, too short, too slow? **

**I'll post the next chapter soon anyway though:)**


	2. Lily Evans

**Okay, a short chapter but I didn't want to write a lot because the next chapter is Hogwarts! It should be up soon, I've already started it:)**

- Chapter Two -

_Lily Evans_

Rohenna's conformation letter arrived only days later. It was Professor Dumbledore who had replied, assuring her that as she had nowhere else to go and with there being a war on, she could take refuge at Hogwarts itself until term started. She'd eagerly accepted.

"Ready miss?" Maisy asked, holding out an arm.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Rohenna checked for the tenth time, ending up the opposite side of the country didn't sound particularly fun with death eaters about.

"Of course! Maisy's a house elf, see?" she reassured like that made it obvious. But nevertheless Rohenna bravely reached out and grasped Maisy's outstretched arm, _pop_. And Rohenna left the only place she'd felt so caged in at.

Upon landing Rohenna took several moments to regain her balance, she'd lost sight of Maisy but wasn't surprised with the amount of witches and wizards rushing around her! Where was she? It sure didn't look like Hogwarts... Then from behind her a group of young wizards barged past her, knocking her back into a wall. No sooner has she hit it it began to tremble, and as Rohenna turned the bricks parted to form a tidy arch. More witches and wizards filed through, again pushing past Rohenna like she wasn't there. Everyone had somewhere to be, and everyone was determined to get there quickly.

"Maisy?" she called feebly, briefly attracting the attention of a nearby group of wizards but they soon lost interest and continued their loud summer catch ups. She then spotted a familiar colour of pink struggling a few feet away.

"Where are we?" Rohenna asked Maisy as the tiny house elf elbowed her way towards her.

"Diagon Alley," Maisy nodded. "Maisy hears that you'll find all your stuff here." She finished, clearly pleased with herself, Rohenna smiled down at her nervously. She'd better be right.

As they walked down the narrow street Rohenna let her eyes drift from one shop to another, the amount of magic and excitement was almost overwhelming. Shop doors chimed with the constant stream of customers, all desperately trying to weave through the crowds.

"Madam Malkin's," Maisy announced as she stopped in front a particularly old looking building, this one appeared almost empty in comparison to the heaving bookstore next door. "For your robes." She quickly added. The morning continued in a similar fashion; and with each successful buy Maisy become increasingly smug. Her rants about what she'd found out become longer and more painful to listen to. And as the list slowly became shorter the amount of bags shared between them multiplied, though Maisy insisted they needed it all.

"Sorry!" Rohenna stuttered, recovering from a collision she'd just had with another girl. She looked up to see a harassed looking red-head turn and guiltily look up at her.

"It was my fault! Sorry," she rushed out, just as another girl ploughed into the back of her. Rohenna awkwardly stepped away; a group of nearby witches smirked at the crash.

"Watch where you're going! A whole day I've followed you freaks!" the second girl, with dull brown hair, exclaimed. Maisy stepped back uncertainly, muttering under her breath:

"Not all wizards are good. Maisy knows of many bad wizards..."

"Tuney..." the red-head murmured.

"Don't call me that." The girl, _Tuney?_ spat.

"What's going on girls?" an older woman asked, cutting her way through the witches towards Rohenna and the two other girls. The first girl shifted her weight uncomfortably and the second looked stonily ahead.

"Nothing, I just walked into..." the red-head trailed off, looked curiously at Rohenna who supplied her name. Then, as though being interrupted from a thought, the brown haired girl tutted and marched off. The red-head looked down and her mother sighed before following suit. There was a brief pause then:

"Lily!" a male voice called from somewhere behind them, and as the red-head looked up Rohenna mumbled an excuse and walked a few yards away with a nervously quiet Maisy.

"Is that us done?" Rohenna asked, in response Maisy nodded and held out her arm. Rohenna glanced back at Lily, a young wizard around their age smoothly rested an arm on her shoulders, but she shook him off and walked away purposefully. He stood still, watching her force space between them and Rohenna couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Then two other wizards joined him, one elbowing him before jumping into an excited conversation. Together, they all joined the crowds as Rohenna Disapparated away from the chaos.

**That's it, see you at Hogwarts;)**


	3. The Sorting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! This is based on J. K. Rowlings ideas, my imagination doesn't stretch that far.**

- Chapter Three -

_The sorting_

Rohenna reluctantly left the Room of Requirements; it was the first of September and the new year was fast approaching. She hadn't seen Maisy in a few days, so made a mental note to find her after the sorting. Every couple of days so far Rohenna had listened to a second by second account of life in the kitchens, well, at least she was enjoying it at Hogwarts.

But Maisy wasn't the only one to try her best at settling in, Rohenna had taken it upon herself to explore the castle thoroughly; determined not to be of any disadvantage. She could now pass as a 6th year, even down to the teachers and subjects! All that was left was a group of friends, but Rohenna reluctantly pushed this thought away every time it crept forwards; there was a war going on!

Professor Dumbledore had been kind to her over the past four weeks, even two weeks ago. He had said not to worry, despite Rohenna's concerns. And Maisy had been there for her, but thinking about it: when hadn't she?

She enjoyed the silence as she walked down the corridors towards the Great Hall, knowing full well that it'd be the last time in a while. Saint Kristina's was almost always empty, but oddly she welcomed the change. It might be nice to be around so many others.

"Ahh! Miss Rose, I see you're all set. Anyway, must hurry; the first years are almost upon us." Professor Dumbledore said cheerfully before disappearing as quickly as he'd appeared. _Such an odd wizard, brilliant but odd._

Minutes later Rohenna reached the bottom of the stairway nearest the Great Hall, and stopped. A brief moment later Professor McGonagall crept in, holding the door as tightly shut as she could as she wiggled through. Almost as if to stop the stampede of excited first years.

"Miss Rose." She nodded and pocked her head through the Great Halls huge wooden doors, she must have given some signal because all the teachers on the front bench turned to look and four tables packed with second years upwards started murmuring expectantly. The door clicked shut again and Rohenna's stomach lurched, she'd have to face all them!

The first years must have realised the same thing, as when the doors opened and Professor McGonagall led them towards the Great Hall many fell behind and pushed friends forwards. There was a few hasty shoving then silence as the doors opened revealing a hall too grand to be allowed! It was the one place Rohenna hadn't been permitted to explore and it took her breath away, the ceiling must have been bewitched to look like the sky as she could clearly see the approaching night fall. Hundreds of candles lined the walls, and great wooden statues guarded the outer walls.

But then much to Rohenna's displeasure the line of first years thinned and it was her turn to follow suit. Being must taller than the others she could clearly see every head that turned to look at her curiously, and it wasn't an enjoyable experience.

Then the line stopped, they'd reached the front of the hall. There was a hat waiting on a stool before them but this time Rohenna didn't share the first years wonder; Professor Dumbledore had already explained the procedure.

The hat broke into a song but Rohenna wasn't listening, she had her eyes on a red-head sat half way back on the table to her left. Lily. Beside her another girl sat staring intently at the first years, and opposite another girl was chatting quietly to a boy beside her. Rohenna recognised him too; he'd approached Lily in Diagon Alley.

"Brown, Ada." McGonagall called and a nervous looking witch stepped forwards, and sat on the stool. As the hat was lowered onto her head the colour visibly drained from her face.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted cheerfully and the girl got up, looking very relived. Rohenna watched her make her way to the table where they applauded, she went a joined an older looking girl who hugged her tightly.

The group of first years before her slowly decreased, and as everyone was greeted happily by which ever table they were sent, Rohenna became more nervous. Was she the only one who didn't know anyone?

"Rose, Rohenna." McGonagall called, as she looked up at the remaining student. After briefly considering running Rohenna stepped forwards onto the stool. It was worse from here. You could see every pair of eyes watch you, waiting. Each table visibly deciding if they wanted you. The hat decided to prolong her pain and sit quietly, did it not know where to put her? Then a though occurred to her, she didn't know the tables! In her waiting she'd forgotten to watch where the first years went to each house. She couldn't even remember the names and colours, so the flags weren't helpful.

"Gryffindor!" it shouted at last, and as a table of students cheered it wasn't difficult to find the right table. With nowhere else spare she was forced to sit awkwardly between first years who were more than a head shorter than her. Professor Dumbledore gave a speech and then the meal began. Rohenna eyed the food hungrily, the embarrassment of the seating arrangements and the sorting temporally forgotten - that could wait till later.

After the feast prefects were instructed to lead the first years out the halls, and as Rohenna didn't know where any of the common rooms where she was forced to follow. But purposely kept a few feet behind, treating them like an annoyance rather than a guide.

She'd briefly joined eyes with Lily who smiled and began to make her way over, but a stream of third years made any further contact impossible so Rohenna left it. The stairs, she noted, were tiresome and plenty of them. _Trust me to get the house with the most stair work. _She'd heard from Maisy that one house's common room was in the dungeons, at the time it's seemed vile but now, now she'd take it.

"The password is Hopping Hippogriff, it'll change this time next week." A prefect informed the first years, who honestly looked like a group of tourists. The painting guarding the common room swung open at the words, revealing a cosy decorated room with a fire place and four sofas surrounding a warm looking rug. On one wall a bookcase stood, piled high with more books than Rohenna had ever seen, she'd be going to them later. And along the back wall two staircases led off, the dormitories she guessed.

As it was getting late Rohenna didn't linger in the common room but asked to be led to her room, inside she discovered she'd be sharing with three other girls whose belongs where already thrown on each bed. Leaving only one, by the window. The moon outside shone in its half-moon form, it was beautiful really. Harmless.


End file.
